Witch's Hunt
by RoseStarfish
Summary: Hope you enjoy!


Haromi sat next to her friend Anju in the park .School had just ended and what better way to kick of the weekend then reading a good book Haromi was reading a love novel. Haromi frowned as he site of a much hated red head sitting on the other side of the park. Looked back down at her book and read more about the teenage girl writing love notes to her crush

Naruto walked with his best friend Sasuke to the park to meet up with his friend Haromi and his crush Anju. Sadly they were not alone Hiko and Akihiko was following us Claiming that they wished to see the two brunettes as well.

Anju was reading a book about Ghosts she bought a few days ago trying to get in the mood for Halloween which along with her Birthday wasn't too far away, When Anju got to chapter nine which was about Ghost rituals she saw a certain red head and blonde sitting on a bench across from her and Haromi. Anju poked Haromi on the shoulder while trying to cover her face with her book "Hey Haromi do you see Karin and Yoi sitting across from us? I hope they don't come over here, I don't feel like dealing with them today. Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke will get here soon so we can leave." Anju mumbled.

"So where is Haromi and Anju?" Akihiko asked while walking aside Hiko, Naruto and Sasuke. "They're at the park." Sasuke answered "Oh, Hey Sasuke and Naruto?" "Yes Akihiko what is it?" Sasuke asked "I was wondering, What is your relationship with Haromi?" "Why do you care? It's not like your Haromi's boyfriend." Sasuke spoke.

Haromi sighed "sadly yes I spotted them a few moments ago I swear if they come over here and start something I will kill both of them" Haromi mumble as she turned the page of her novel " hey there are the boys" Haromi whispered

Hiko smirked yeah but you're not her boyfriend either Sasuke " Hiro teased " beside last time I check single just like Anju "" I highly doubt that Anju would ever date you " Naruto snapped " oh like you have a better chance of dating her you're an dumbass " "I have a better chance then you "

"Awesome!" Anju beamed and sat up. "Wait is that Hiko and Akihiko with them? Some of them look kind of mad, Oh God are they fighting again? I don't understand why they don't get along I mean all of them are so nice, Well maybe not Sasuke but still." Anju stated.

"Come on guys let's all just clam." Akihiko spoke "Although I do agree with Hiko, Hiko and Anju just seem like they go together. Also Sasuke I was just asking a question you didn't have to be so rude about it." Akihiko stated "Whatever." Sasuke remarked.

"It's a guy thing I guess. someone always has to right about something. That's just how men are and they call us the one's that are hard to understand " Haromi shrugged

Hiro smiled " thank you Akihiko and Sasuke He's right toned down the rudeness that may be why Haromi hates you try being more nice "Hiro said Naruto growled "why did you guys even come with us don't you have better things to do other then follow us around " " not really " Hiro smirked

"Boys will be Boys I guess, But anyway I'm going to go greet them." Anju stated and started to walk towards the boys until "Ow!" Anju shouted Anju fell to the ground along with someone else, Anju quickly stood up when she saw the other person on the ground "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I ran into you." Anju spoke and tried to help the other person up "I don't need help! Let go of me!" The person demanded and stood up which then the person got a better look of Anju "Anju? You were the one that ran into me? Actually I'm not that surprise, It's so like you to be a moron and run into people." the person ranted "It's not my fault you want right in front of me Yoi." Anju snapped.

"Well I do have other things I could do, However there is noting I would rather do then spend time with Haromi." Akihiko stated and started thinking about Haromi which made him smiled "Well do those things instead, Because your annoying me." Sasuke added

Haromi quickly ran over to Anju " Hey are you ok Anju don't you have Aids ...Now Anju you know better than touching a slut "Haromi giggled. Karin Glared at Haromi " the only Sluts I see are you two Haromi "" Karin thers a differents beween Sexy and slutty" Haromi smirked . As she watched the guys jogged over to them ." Finally here they com maybe now we can leave these sluts to there blowjobs " Haromi sighed

Naruto watched Anju fall on to the ground and began jogging over to her. Hiro looked at Naruto and followed him beating him to Anju "are you ok Anju " Hiro asked Naruto looked at the 4 girls glaring at each other He knew that a fight was going to break out soon " Hey girls " Naruto greeted

"Hi Naruto and thank you Hiko, I'm fine my elbow is just a little bit scraped." Anju answered and want to get her book from her bag "My book it's gone! Where is it? Did I drop it somewhere?" Anju stated and started looking for her book "Are you talking about this book?" Yoi asked holding a book "Yeah that's my book, I thought I had lost it for a second there." Anju replied and want to grab her book but Yoi took it away from Anju's reach "You didn't think I would make it that easy did you?"

'Didn't I read somewhere that if you become friends with your girlfriend's friends there is a better chance of having a good relationship, Well Haromi's not my girlfriend but still.' Akihiko thought and walked up to Yoi "Yoi give it back, It belongs to Anju." Akihiko ordered and want to get the book back from Yoi but failed "Why should I?" Yoi hissed and backed up away from Akihiko "Yoi just give it back, I don't want to listen to you girls fighting." Sasuke stated "Hiko, Yoi is your sister can you talk some sense into her?" Akihiko asked.

Haromi nodded in agreement " yeah Hiro control your slut of a sister"" well you see that's hard Yoi always takes stuff from girls that she is jealous of it's just the way she is ... Yoi gave Anju her book back now " Hiro ordered Naruto glance at Akihiko as he talked about friends with your girlfriend's friend which did him no good he was already friends with Haromi " what are you two even doing here Karin " Naruto asked " I wanted to see Sasuke-kun " Karin answered Haromi leaned towards Anju and whispered " I told you he was a man whore"

Anju chuckled "Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of Anju?! She's noting but a wuss! Just look at this." Yoi ranted and showed everyone chapter nine of Anju's book "This chapter is about Ghost rituals but Anju is too much of a wuss to ever do a Ghost ritual! I mean what kind of person reads about Ghost rituals when they are too much of a wuss to ever do anything or go anywhere that's scary!" Yoi roared "Hey! I am not a wuss! For your information I read scary stories and I scare others sometimes, I also play horror games every now and then." Anju remarked then crossed her arms "Yoi just give the book back so we can all leave, Also Karin I already told you I'm not interested." Sasuke stated

"Anju is not a wuss Yoi now give back the damn book " Naruto threaten He was tired of this. All he wanted to do was meet up with the girls and hang out no Drama and no extra guys trying to show him up. Haromi raised her hand " I would like to make the statement that Karin is a stalker for knowing that Sasuke was coming to the park "Hiro raised his eyebrow at Haromi" you're saying this like it's a new thing I swear she has camera everywhere around him even his house" Hiro said

'Even Naruto is against me? Hiko and Naruto used to be on my side, Until that bitch showed up!' Yoi thought "Fine you can have your stupid book back, If you prove you're not a wuss by filming yourself doing the ritual in this book to summon Chi and Iwao tomorrow night!" Yoi demanded "Fine! Just give me my book back!" Anju hissed getting sick of all this fighting "Here's your stupid book then." Yoi gave the book back to Anju "come on Karin let's go." Yoi spoke "Also Haromi don't you ever say anything bad about Karin again or you will have to deal with me." Yoi threatened and started walking away "Thank god that's over." Akihiko spoke and Sasuke turned to Haromi "So what do we do now? You and Anju didn't tell us what we were going to do after we came to the park." Sasuke asked

Haromi glared at Yoi as she threaten her " oh I'm so scared look at me shaking in my sexy ass boots" Haromi teased Naruto sighed " any way I thought we could hang out at the our place,order some pizza, play some games ,play truth or dare plus I got a Halloween costume I want to try on I am going to be a witch you know all that good stuff"Haromi said Hiro smiled if there was anything he wanted to see right now is was Anju getting dressed " well then let's go " Hiro spoke " Sorry Hiro you and Akihiko weren't invited just me and Sasuke" Naruto said quickly "well... I was hoping you would invite Akihiko and Hiro when I told you" Haromi said as she glanced at Akihiko

"I'm glad to be invited and all of that stuff sounds great, I think we all need to have some fun after all that fighting." Akihiko beamed and smiled at Haromi 'Now that I'm getting a better look of Haromi she looks really pretty today.' Akihiko thought "Wait, Wait a minute, What did I just agree to?" Anju spoke starting to realize what she agreed to "it was that you would film yourself doing the ritual in this book to summon Chi and Iwao tomorrow night" Sasuke answered

" don't worry Anju I will be at the summoning with you...as along as one guy friends is there just incase I get scared" Haromi smiled Naruto smiled 'if Anju gets scared then she would want me to hold her ' Naruto Thought as he looked at the confused girl " I'll go with you to Anju " Naruto called " if he's going then I'm going to " Hiro said ' the last thing I need is for Naruto to get close to Anju Hiro thought " once again no one invited you Hiro " Naruto growled


End file.
